Muffler clamps comprising u-bolts and saddles are well known in the automotive industry. The use of such clamps is widespread. The use of flanges for connecting various exhaust components is also well known. Whether as original equipment or in exhaust system repair, both flanges and clamps are widely used in the industry. Flanges are typically used to connect one pipe to another, a muffler to a pipe, a catalytic converter to a pipe, or a pipe to a manifold, as examples. Flanges are often of a two-bolt variety wherein bolt holes are offset by 180 degrees. Some form of gasket is usually used between connecting flanges. Often in the industry, a flange is damaged such that it must be replaced. Damage often comprises a broken side wherein a bolt hole portion of the flange is missing, thereby negating the ability of one flange to be correctly mated to the opposing flange for gasket and exhaust sealing. Damage can also be a bent side which does not allow for proper seal against an opposing flange.
Damage can also be a result of having to cut a flange to remove a frozen bolt, as further example. Replacement can vary from difficult to almost impossible. Often damaged flanges are in very confined spaced, or are coupled to an expensive catalytic converter, for example. The present apparatus uniquely provides the basic convenience of a u-bolt and saddle clamp with repair capabilities such that a damaged flange need not be replaced, thereby saving significant labor time and parts costs.